Ex vivo generated dendritic cells (DC) in both mouse and humans have very limited movement from subcutaneous or intradermal injection sites to locally draining lymph node(s) and essentially none to spleen (Chang et al., Clin Cancer Res. 8(4):1021-32, 2002; Geiger J D, et al., Cancer Res. 61(23):8513-9, 2001.). This limitation is considered to be one of the significant weaknesses in the use of DC-based vaccines to date. It is also clear that the intravenous route of administration of DC has proven ineffective to target multiple peripheral lymphoid organs. Most DC administered by this route appear to be trapped rapidly in the capillaries of the lungs, in the spleen, and in the liver where the DC tend to be cleared. Immunization by this route is generally inadequate and some investigators have abandoned the intravenous delivery of DC both in animal studies and in human clinical trials. Recently, the direct intranodal delivery of antigen-loaded DC has gained much favor, as this route appears to be somewhat superior for inducing immune responses compared to the subcutaneous or intradermal route (Adema et al., Curr Opin Immunol. 17(2):170-4, 2005.; Verdijk et al., Expert Opin Biol Ther. 8(7):865-74, 2008.; Lambert et al., Cancer Res. 61(2):641-6, 2001.). However, it is logistically and technically impractical to deliver a large number of DC to a single lymph node, especially in the setting of chemotherapy-induced shrinkage, as well as to target multiple lymph nodes by the current methodology.